One day be seen
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Summary- Being the oldest sibling, slightly anti-social, depressed, and suicidal does not make you the most wonderful person alive, this is no different for young Matthew. He lived his life in the dull shadow of his brother. His parents showing much, disappointment in him. Contains mentions of suicide/ self-harm and some swears, Human AU. FACE


**Summary- Being the oldest sibling, slightly anti-social, depressed, and social does not make you the most wonderful person alive, this is no different for young Matthew. He lived his life in the dull shadow of his brother. His parents showing much, disappointment in him. Contains mentions of suicide/ self-harm and some swears **

**A/N-. Human au. Human names used. I also have a few little things in this I'll point out later. FACE**

Matthew did not really like school. He was over shadowed by pretty much every one. He did well in class. Most of the time he was alone. Of which he hated because other kids would take that extract moment to bully him. He was in grade 10, he had two friends. Gilbert a boy of the same age and albino, And Lovino whom was a bit more short tempered and rude. Each had a kind of common of having a younger sibling that was MUCH better than them. Matthew's brother Alfred was a year younger than him. He skipped a lot of school always got what he wanted, and in the end of the day there parents would rather talk to Alfred. Matthew felt literally unloved and as if his parents only kept him around because they had no other choice or something. It really made Matthew upset. His teachers, which happened to be the only people that cared about him, gave him more than his family at times, but even with its flaws Matthew loves one member of his family greatly. His papa. He had always been there for Matthew where he had fallen and hurt himself, or was thrown to the ground and beaten up his every inch of his body hurt. Still things had been changing which was making Matthew feel cold and more alone than ever. His life was dark and out of control. He was trying hard not to do something crazy or rash. It was hard, really hard. He was dealing with it pretty well though, for a boy who only had two friends in the whole world and well over 100 enemies.

It was a seeming normal Monday morning. Matthew's alarm clock went off at. 6:30 am like it did every morning. He pulled himself out of bed, which was not all too hard. He really did not mind morning. Unlike this brother he was more of a morning person. He got out of his pajamas and went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, as well as a tee shirt, after that he walked over to his closet and grabbed a hoodie with a red maple leaf on it. He wears a hoodie pretty much every day to hide old scares from self-harm. A few years ago he felt as if he had hit a rock bottom. He felt so lost and alone; of course his scares where fading now and not was red as they used to be. It hurt him to see there remnants. Now fully dressed he walk over to the wash room and brushed his hair. He had long hair like his papa, his eyes where more of a purple though. It was odd; his Papa and Brother bother had Blue eyes, and his dad green. Matthew liked this part about himself. It made him feel as if he kind of stood out for once. Realizing he had not yet made his bed he went back over to his room. His covers were a simply really. Red a nice shade of it. Red was one of Matthew's favorite colors. He pulled the covers properly over his pillow and place his stuffed Polar bear that he had named Kumajirou. When he was younger his papa got it for him. Matthew would never give the bear up. It had been lost torn and well a lot of other things. Matthew's favorite part of going to sleep and night; Is being able to pull the bear close to his face and feel's it soft fur brush his nose. He glanced at the time. It was 6: 50 am now. He walked over to his brother's room ready to awake him. Matthew woke Alfred up in the morning he did not want his parents to deal with it. They were busy hard working men. They had stuff to do and getting Alfred's lazy ass out of bed was not one of those said things.

"Oi Alfred" Matthew called in to his younger brothers room. Alfred barley stirred. Matthew sighed as he carefully walked in to the room. His brother was never neat; cloths were everywhere. His Dad was always on his case about it. Alfred said he'd clean it time and time again. It happens but a few days later it's the same mess again. He blames it on his friends they come over quite a bit. Matthew try's to stay away from them. Sometimes they can be very mean. He nudged his brother. "Alfred, wake up". His brother groaned. "Give me like 10 more minutes". Matthew sighed, "Fine, I'll go makes some breakfast and come wake you up again when it's done" Matthew told his brother as he then turned and left the room. He walked down stairs to the kitchen. He knew where everything was and started right away. He grabbed out bowls, and spoons, as well as a frying pan. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the Pancake mix. He start mixing the batter tighter, then he pour the mix in to the pan which was on the stove heating up ready to cook the flat cakes. It was only a few moment until they were done. He placed down the two plates. One for himself, and one for his bother. He also put a few on a different plate and up them in the fridge for his Papa and Dad. He left a note out for them letting them know. He walked up to his brother's room again. This time he managed to get his brother out of bed and down stairs. They both ate there breakfast. Matthew had his pancakes covered in syrup. "Dude how can you put that stuff on there." Alfred asked as he drowned his own pancakes in chocolate syrup. "I could ask you the same thing, and I bet the reason would be the same answer. Because I like it" Matthew informed his brother. Alfred shrugged and starts shovelling the food in mouth. Matthew ate his food at a decant pace. Once was done he went upstairs to the wash room and brushed his teeth. At this point his Papa, Francis had gotten up. Matthew turned to Francis as he walked by the door. "Good morning" He said. Matthew smiled, spiting the tooth pastes out of this mouth. "Good morning papa" Matthew replied. "Why are you awake" Matthew then asked. "I have work this morning" his papa informed him. Matthew nodded. "Well I made pancakes" Matthew said heading to his room. Lying in the corner of his room was his back pack nothing to fancy; black with one pocket. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder glancing at the time. Which is now 7:30 he walked back down stairs, he placed his bag down and made sure he had all his homework neat and done ready to be handed in to his teachers. "I can give you boys a ride to school" Francis told his son's "you don-"Matthew was cut off by Alfred "Sweet". Only a few moments later they were getting in to their papa's car and driving down to there school. "have fun" Francis said as Alfred jumped out. "Kay see ya" Alfred replied haslty. "Good bye" Matthew said as he climbed out of the vehical. He staired at the school building for a second before he made his way inside

**Yeah that's it for now nothing to fancy. Sorry that Francis is lacking the French department. I can't write every single accent. In fact I can't write any. But hell can I talk em. Til next time. Good bye :3**


End file.
